Total recall
by babywillow
Summary: Post Slouching toward Bethlehem story. Connor/Cordy shipper.


Author: Babywillow   
Disclaimer: All the characters in Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, the WB and UPN.   
Summery: This is a post "Slouching toward Bethlehem" story.   
Rating: PG   
Feedback: any time...   
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com   
Author's note: My story is written as a script. Enjoy...   
Website URL: http://www.dromadaire.com/babywillow/scoobies   
A special thanks to Mazalhamidbar for all her help.   
  
  
  
  
Teaser:   
  
Angel is walking down a street. He enters a building and knocks at a door. We understand he went to find Connor and Cordelia.   
The place is empty. He looks at a table close to the bed, where Cordy's sweater is lying. He picks it up, smells it, and smiles. He goes to sit on the bed, as his cell phone rings. He answers. Angel: "Yeah?"   
Fred: "Angel, I think we got it."   
Angel: "Really? That's good."   
Fred: "So, all we need now is Cordelia. Have you found them?"   
Angel glances at the sweater, thoughtfully.   
Angel: "No. They're out."   
Fred stays silent for a few seconds.   
Fred: "Oh...Well, I'm sure they'll be back soon."   
Angel: "Yeah..."   
  
  
Cut to a fair, where Cordy and Connor are eating popcorn, laughing. Cordy is holding a huge teddy bear.   
Cordelia: "This is so much fun."   
Connor nods, looking all around him.   
Connor: "I never knew there was such a place."   
Cordy turns to look at the huge roller coaster standing right behind them.   
Cordy: "Wow. This is wild."   
They hear the screams coming from there. Cordy continues to eat the popcorn. Connor smiles a bit as he throws the popcorn away, and drags Cordelia to the roller coaster.   
Cordelia: "No way! Connor, you are so not making me do this!"   
She screams and laughs as she follows him.   
  
  
Angel is writing down a note and leaves it on the table for Cordy. He glances one last time at the place and exits, closing the door behind him.   
  
  
Opening credits.   
  
-SCENE 1-  
  
Wesley's apartment.   
Wesley is sitting on the sofa, half asleep. There?s a noise at the door; it opens and Lilah enters.   
Lilah: "There you are."   
Wesley opens his eyes, staring at her.   
Lilah: "I left you two messages."   
She approaches slowly. Wesley doesn't move. He looks straight ahead until Lilah comes standing face to face with him.   
Lilah: "Still angry about the other night?"   
Wesley glances at her.   
Lilah: "I though we agreed we were both deceiving."   
She caresses his face.   
Lilah: "Look, we knew from the start that we come from opposite sides. But it didn't stop us before. We're both risking a lot by being together, but it's a chance I?m ready to take."   
Wesley doesn't respond.   
Lilah gets upset. She gets up and turns to leave.   
Wesley: "I never felt like this before... I don't know if I like it."   
Lilah turns to face him.   
Lilah: "You think I enjoy it either?"   
She breathes deeply. Wesley gets up and walks to her. He pulls her close to him as they hug.   
Lilah closes her eyes as Wesley whispers:   
Wesley: "What have you done to me?"   
They both stand in the middle of the room, silently.   
  
  
Hyperion Hotel.   
Angel arrives at the Hyperion. It's late, but Fred, Gunn and Lorne are still researching the books.   
Angel: "Hi, guys."   
Fred: "Hi."   
Gunn: "How's Cordy?"   
Angel looks away.   
Angel: "Good, I guess."   
Lorne approaches Angel.   
Lorne: "So, she's having fun with kiddo."   
Angel: "They were out all night. I left them a message."   
Gunn: "Maybe they went to patrol."   
Fred: "Or, he took her someplace nice."   
Angel considers.   
Lorne: "Or he put her 3 feet under water..."   
They all stare at Lorne.   
Lorne: "That was a joke."   
Angel: "I know she's safe with him. She's the only one he feels closer to."   
Gunn: "Funny, cause that's probably what she also feels right now."   
Angel looks down.   
Fred smiles a bit, trying to cheer him up.   
Fred: "But we found the way to help her get back her memory. So, soon, she will be Cordy again."   
Angel: "Sure."   
  
  
Connor's place.   
The door opens as Cordy and Connor enter, exhausted. Cordy throws her bear on the floor as they both go to lie on the bed. They look at the ceiling, happy.   
Connor: "I had a great time tonight."   
Cordelia: "Me too. I can't believe you made me ride that roller coaster..."   
Connor laughs.   
Connor: "Three times."   
Cordelia: "Yeah. I thought I was gonna barf."   
Cordelia becomes serious, all of a sudden.   
Connor turns to face her.   
Connor: "What's wrong?"   
Cordelia: "I don't know. I was just thinking that everything looks so new to me right now. And it's scary in some way, but on the other hand, it's kind of nice."   
Connor: "Nice?"   
Cordelia: "Yeah. I mean, I'm sure that all the guys from the hotel are really cool people, but I feel so strange hanging around them."   
Connor looks away.   
Connor: "You won't feel like that when you get your memory back."   
Cordy considers for a moment.   
Cordelia: "That's the weird part. I don't know if I want to remember any more."   
Connor glances at the table next to him when he notices the message Angel left.   
He goes to pick it up, and reads it.   
Cordelia: "What is it?"   
Connor stares at her, thoughtfully, as he hands her the paper.   
Connor: "Maybe the solution to your problems."   
She reads it, and looks down.   
Connor: "It's a good thing for you, right?"   
Cordelia hesitates: "Right..."   
  
  
-SCENE 2-  
Coffee shop somewhere in L.A.   
Wesley is sitting at a table facing Lilah. She's wearing sunglasses and a black outfit.   
Wesley: "So, enjoying our first time out?"   
Lilah takes a sip of her coffee.   
Lilah: "Having the time of my life."   
She grimaces, and looks around her to see if someone's watching them.   
Wesley looks comfortable, reading the newspaper.   
Lilah: "I heard something interesting last night."   
Wesley doesn't pay attention.   
Lilah: "Apparently, your little amnesiac friend, Miss Chase, is having quite a good time with Angel's son."   
Wesley stares at her.   
Lilah: "They were seen at the fair..."   
Wes smiles a bit.   
Lilah: "Eating popcorn."   
Wesley: "Good for them."   
Lilah: "He won a teddy bear for her. Isn't that sweet?"   
Wesley: "Very sweet."   
They share a look.   
Lilah: "Angel must be pretty pissed by that."   
Wesley: "Maybe."   
Lilah: "Admit it. I made your day."   
Wes puts the paper away.   
Wesley: "I have no interest in Angel's life anymore."   
Lilah: "Yeah, yeah."   
She drinks her coffee, noticing Wesley's satisfied look.   
  
Across the street are standing Gunn and Fred watching them from afar.   
Gunn: "I can't believe Wes went the other side."   
Fred: "Me neither."   
Gunn: "That's sad."   
Fred: "Should we tell Angel?"   
Gunn considers.   
Gunn: "Probably. Let's go back. I want to be there before Cordy arrives."   
Wesley notices Fred. They look at each other, broodingly.   
Gunn: "Come on."   
Gunn and Fred walk away.   
Wesley seems troubled. Lilah is amused.   
Lilah: "Busted."   
  
  
Cordy arrives at the Hyperion. She finds Angel in the office. She knocks. Angel walks to her, happily.   
Angel: "Cordy! You came."   
Cordelia: "Yeah. I got your message."   
Angel looks behind her to see if Connor came along.   
Cordelia: "He's not here."   
Angel: "Oh."   
Cordelia: "I thought we should be alone for a while...to talk."   
Angel brings her a chair.   
Angel: "Sure."   
Cordy hesitates. She stares at all the books on the desk.   
Cordelia: "You went into big trouble to find that spell for me."   
Angel: "Yes, all of us. Well, Gunn and Fred did most of the work. Cause they're good at research. Just like you."   
Cordy grimaces.   
Cordelia: "Really? I like to look at old books and research stuff?"   
Angel: "Well, yeah."   
Cordelia whispers: "How boring am I?"   
Angel: "What?"   
Cordelia: "Nothing. I came here to tell you that this past few days have been really weird for me..."   
Angel: "I imagine."   
Cordelia: "And I don't wanna sound ungrateful for all your help here, but I'm still not sure about getting my memory back."   
Angel frowns.   
Angel: "What?"   
Cordelia: "Well... I'm still considering."   
Angel: "Why would you want to stay that way?"   
Cordy gets up and walks around Angel.   
Cordelia: "I feel like the Cordelia you know is so different from who I am now. That scares me to think that I could change, and be her."   
Angel: " But that's who you are."   
Cordelia: "Is it?"   
They stay silent.   
Cordy grabs Angel's hand, trying to comfort him.   
Cordelia: "Maybe you're right. But I still want to think about it. I'll make a decision tonight."   
Angel nods as he gives her a cell phone.   
Angel: "I hope you'll make the right one."   
Cordy smiles a bit and leaves the office. On the way out, she finds Gunn and Fred.   
She waves at them.   
Cordelia: "Hi."   
Then she walks away.   
Gunn and Fred share a surprised look as they walk into the Hyperion.   
  
  
-SCENE 3-  
  
Wolfram & Hart building.   
Lilah is walking toward her office as she comes across Nathan Reed.   
Reed: "Miss Morgan. In my office, please."   
Lilah fakes a smile as she follows him. She goes to sit next to him.   
Reed: "I have to tell you, Lilah. I'm really worried about your relationship with Mister Wyndam Price."   
Lilah: "You do know, sir, that this relationship has benefited the firm on several occasions."   
Reed: "Of course. The operation that went on four days ago was brilliant. And I'm aware of it."   
Lilah looks satisfied.   
Reed: "But you see. The problem is that as much as he became fond of you, we are afraid that you became fond of him."   
Lilah considers, and laughs a bit.   
Lilah: "I have no feelings whatsoever for him."   
Reed: "Well, you've been meeting quite a lot recently. And after all, you're only human."   
Lilah frowns.   
Reed: "We think that he has played an important role but that we won't be needing him anymore in the future."   
Lilah: "So, you want me to stop seeing him?"   
Reed gets up and walks to the glass window.   
Reed: "Let's just say that he became a vulnerability for us, so we have to eliminate him."   
Lilah looks at him.   
Reed: "I sent a demon to his apartment. It will take care of the matter. But I wanted to tell you in person how much we appreciated your cooperation."   
Lilah stares aside, emotionless.   
Reed: "That would be all."   
Lilah gets up.   
Reed: "Good job, Miss Morgan."   
Lilah: "Thank you, sir."   
She exits the office and walks slowly toward the coffee machine.   
She breathes deeply, obviously conflicted.   
After a few minutes of consideration, she throws her cup of coffee into the trash.   
Lilah whispering: "Oh, crap."   
She walks very fast toward the stairs.   
  
  
Wesley's apartment.   
Wes is cleaning the place, opening the windows. There's a knock on the door. He goes to answer when suddenly, the door bursts open and a demon jumps on him.   
It's a big red thing with sharp teeth and laser hands. Wesley tries to push it away, but the demon sends him flying across the room. Wes throws knives at him and runs for cover as the demon tries to slash him with his hands.   
Wes kicks him with a baseball bat, but the beast hits him on the face and knocks him down. Wes can't move. The demon straddles him and approaches to sink his fangs in his stomach.   
Wesley screams as suddenly the demon is growls and starts to hold his head in pain.   
Lilah is standing behind, holding her gun to it. She shoots another bullet right through the demon's head. It comes to attack her, but then it falls down, dead.   
Wesley breathes deeply. Lilah walks to him. They look at each other.   
Lilah: "They wanted to kill you."   
Wesley: "No kidding."   
They stare at the demon, exhausted.   
  
  
Night. Cordelia is sitting on the floor watching Connor fighting a vampire.   
Cordelia: "So I told him I would think about it."   
Connor hits the vamp on the head.   
Connor: "What did he say?"   
Cordelia: "Nothing much. I guess he was upset."   
Connor: "I bet."   
The vamp punches Connor, who falls down.   
Cordelia: "Want some help?"   
Connor fights back.   
Connor: "I'm fine."   
He hits the vamp across the chest with his foot and stakes him.   
Cordy looks aside as Connor comes to join her.   
Cordelia: "You think I should do it."   
Connor looks straight at her.   
Connor: "I don't know. I can't tell you what to do. That's your decision to make."   
Cordy breathes, pensively.   
Connor: "But what I do know is that I never saw you as happy as you are now."   
Cordy smiles.   
Connor: "I got to spend time with you and you're the only one I feel close to. Ever since I lost my dad ... I had no one. And when you will get your memory back, you will see me the way the others do."   
Cordelia: "Connor..."   
Connor: "You'll probably be too busy with work, and your friends."   
Cordelia nods her head from side to side.   
Cordelia: "There's no way. I'll always be there for you, Connor. No matter what. After everything you've done for me."   
Connor looks away, trying to hide his emotion.   
Cordy goes to hug him, as Connor slowly goes to kiss her. Their lips touch.   
Cordy makes a face as she lets him kiss her. After a few seconds, she backs away.   
Cordelia: "OK... That was weird..."   
Connor stares. Cordy smiles awkwardly.   
  
  
-SCENE 4-  
  
Connor is sleeping in bed. Cordy is sitting at the window, watching the city. She turns to look at Connor, pensively. Then she grabs the cell phone Angel gave her, and dials.   
Cordelia: "Hello? Angel?"   
Angel: "Cordy. Is that you? Are you OK?"   
Cordelia: "I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I made my decision."   
Angel: "You did?"   
Cordelia: "I'm ready. I'll come to the Hyperion tomorrow morning."   
Angel sounds excited.   
Angel: "That's great news, Cordy."   
Cordelia: "Yeah...See you then."   
She hangs up, and looks outside.   
Connor opens his eyes, and then closes them back.   
  
  
Wes and Lilah are lying in bed, holding one another. They both are looking straight ahead, silently.   
Wesley: "It's gonna be morning soon."   
Lilah: "I know."   
Wesley: "What now?"   
Lilah doesn't say a word.   
  
  
Hyperion.   
Cordy is standing close to Angel and Fred as they perform a spell on her. Gunn and Lorne are watching.   
Connor is standing aside.   
There's smoke coming from Cordy's head. It envelops her and then it disappears slowly.   
Fred and Angel step back, looking at Cordy.   
Fred: "That should do it."   
Angel stares at Cordy.   
Angel: "Cordelia?"   
Cordy opens her eyes. She frowns as everyone looks at her, waiting.   
Cordelia: "Wow. That was intense. Hi, guys."   
Fred: "You remember anything?"   
Cordelia: "Well, my name is Cordelia Chase, I'm 22... from Sunnydale. Oh, and I'm a princess!"   
Angel goes to hug her. She hugs back.   
Everyone comes to greet her.   
Connor looks sad and walks out.   
Cordelia: "That's so weird, I feel like I've been gone for years."   
Gunn: "Welcome back, princess."   
Lorne: "Hello pumpkin."   
She laughs, excited.   
Cordy takes Angel aside.   
Cordelia: "I know how worried you were. And I know I was mad at you."   
Angel: "I know I should've be honest with you, Cordy. I left you alone..."   
Cordelia: "I wasn't alone. I was with..."   
She looks back and sees that Connor is gone.   
Cordelia: "Connor."   
Angel: "He'll be back. I'm glad you spent time with him. Maybe now he'll come around."   
She considers.   
Cordelia: "Yeah."   
Cordy smiles and hugs Angel.   
  
  
Connor is walking on the roof of a building. There's a blanket lying on the floor, and next to it, Cordelia's teddy bear.   
Connor goes to lie there, as he looks up at the stars. He looks somber.   
Suddenly he hears steps and turns fast to face Cordelia.   
Cordelia: "I forgot my bear."   
Connor considers, and hands her the bear.   
Cordy goes to lie next to him.   
Cordelia: "I think he likes being here."   
Connor: "You do remember the last 4 days."   
Cordy nods.   
Connor: "I wasn't sure you would."   
Cordelia: "I also remember there's an excellent view of the stars from here."   
Cordy smiles as she takes Connor's hand in hers.   
They both lie there silently, looking up.   
  
Fade to black... 


End file.
